Conveyor systems generally include one or more belts or chains for conveying items along a path defined by the conveyor system. Such chains may include a plurality of links that, in turn, engage a sprocket to drive the conveyor. The chain conveyor systems may be used in a variety of environments for conveying many different types of items. For instance, the chain conveyor systems may be used in food processing facilities, package sorting and distribution facilities, warehouses for different materials and products, etc.
From time to time, the conveyor systems may require cleaning, e.g., due to the buildup of debris, a spill of a contaminant, or the like. In some instances, the debris or contaminants may be hard to remove from the conveyor system, particularly from an area between a chain of links and a track or profile in which the chain travels. For example, the debris or contaminants may be sticky, adhesive, or built up, or it may be difficult to access areas between the chain and track or profile where debris or contaminants accumulate.
Accordingly, a cleaning assembly for a conveyor system would be beneficial. In particular, a split fluid jet head for equalizing a pressure of a fluid between multiple ports of a manifold would be useful. A split fluid jet head that improves mixing of cleaning agents also would be helpful. Further, a manifold for distributing a cleaning fluid to multiple ports for cleaning different areas of a component would be desirable.